A Dark Steel Heart
by ShottyREDx
Summary: Though many walk the path of light and all that is good...Not all take that path at first...Some may never find it, some only take the path of darkness, and leave thier souls with no salvation...But one Iron Dragon Slayer will find his way to the light...But how much darkness has seeped into his heart already...? One-Shot


**Hey there guys, thought I'd write a one-shot for our good old friend, Gajeel here... I really do like him as a person, more then just a character... But anways here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, "Fairy Tail" the creator is Hiro Mashima. No money will be made from this story.  
**

* * *

Dark illuminating shadows surround me… making nothing but sounds from the hell down below ring in my ears, like an uneasy small critter, being hunted by its predator…

The light overlooks of where I stand, slowly passing by… no matter how much I reach out to what I feel is the right path to take, my dying soul always takes the hardest way out…

For what I've done, I have nothing to stand on… shattered into a million pieces, only the darkness can pull me into this gravitational pull of pure terror and death…

A life full of cold steel and nothing more… people try to open the bars up, only to be pushed away further than you came…

I am who I am, and not proud for one second of it… the iron in my heart will never be removed, only stained from cold blood, untouched by the heavens above…

Growing up wasn't easy, not hard to tell… seeing my life turn around just turned it upside down… The world wasn't nice, like how_** he **_used to be… I had to get rough and mean, and turn myself into thick steel….

They say you're supposed to walk through life with no regrets… I say if you have no regrets, you're not living through life…

I've deserved what's happened to me, no question about it… but why did you have to leave me..?

Open doors breached by the darkness inside, throughout the changes brought upon me, you got to for it all, never stopping, never wanting to do anything else…

Once you're heading down that path, I've been told you can never prevail against your decision… and I thought that to be true…

I was told to start the battle between rivals… to make the hard choices… because I was known for being able to handle whatever is thrown my way…

I was told to start a war with Fairy Tail.

I had nothing against them, but I didn't care… I was ruthless, and carefree of my actions, not minding what happened to the other man if he was hurt, laying on the ground begging for mercy… how cruel I really was…

I wanted a challenge… something to excite me for once… Someone either in, or beyond my league… I was tired of fighting people under my level… I needed something that could put me down, and still have the ability to fight after that first punch… because if they had me going down, they better be able to take a hit from the almighty Iron Dragon Slayer, or they'll never be able to achieve a victory over me!

Though my title was and STILL is respected; maybe not so much in my recent days… but yet, only one could stand up against me, and show me something I've never thought about, nor ever cared about…

The power of people caring for you, and the power of protecting the people you care about, is stronger than anything… even stronger then my Crafted Dragon Slayer steel…

Trying to reflect how my life was until that point was surprising to me… I wasn't fighting for no one, not even for myself… I had no real friends… I had no one that cared for me… I had no one to come to my rescue if I was in trouble, because I was the one causing the trouble…

The Darkness had overtaken me… the shadows corrupted what was left of me…

I was truly… and utterly…

Alone…

"Was I not allowed to be given another chance? Was I not able to see down the right path? How did I get here in the first place…"

Then it came to me.

The light that I was never able to see; it landed in my ears through a tone of tolerance, and eldership… not in the way I was expecting…

The guild master of Fairy Tail appears behind me, wanting to have a small chat; even though I was responsible for the destruction of his entire guild… he showed me what that brat of Dragon slayer was trying to say…

He could never forgive me for me sins, and my unjust actions I showed towards the guild…

But he would steer me back into the light, to which I've traveled so far away from…

To be brought into something new for me… would give me the experience to obtain power through even a stronger source then pure strength and brute force… through the power of a guild that never stops, and always cares for one another…

But how could I join? After what I've Just done… There was no possible way I could do something; even as cruel as that…

I could never show my face again to the people's lives I've just ruined…

"My children can re-build… they are the reason I keep on moving, and never stop. We may slow down here and there, but to fully stop is to fully give up… there's so much to live for then just fighting, and violence… there's life and energy in everything, why not explore it and use it to find bigger and better things in this world!"

My eyes were wide, and through the words of this great old man… no matter his size… his words reached into my steel, and opened up to my cold heart, providing warmth once again… allowing not only for the light to open my eyes, and allow my vision to foresee greatness, and to find the path to obtain it… but to be able to feel for one another again… to allow myself to open up to the world, and provide what deserves to be shown, what deserves to be brought to the light, and not sit and rot in the darkness…

Though the past never leaves you, it only makes you stronger… It only makes you want to do better in this corrupted world we live in…

I, Gajeel Redfox, wants to succeed on every mission given to me… I want to do my very best for the people that will soon come to hopefully respect me, though I can never expect it… but can only provide proof that I have found a purpose to show emotion…

The one thing, I know I can say, and I know it is right…

Go after something you want One-hundred Percent… because if you never do, you'll never find out what your really made of…

Always protect the ones you love… gain their strength that they give you… a wise, yet bonehead of a dragon slayer once told me…

He will do anything and everything to protect his guild…for the ones he loves…and to carry on the legacy...

I only wish to do the same, and to live up to those standards…

Now that I have purpose… I only wish to succeed…

Because I, AM A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD!

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it... xP I like writing with Gajeel, and I hope you guys liked it ^^**

**I will have my other stories done soon, just for now, this is just a little something...XP**

**Thank you.**


End file.
